


briar rose

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: fairytales [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Knotting, M/M, Nude Photos, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega Dick Grayson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photography, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: It's Tim's turn to get some alone time with his and Jason's sleeping beauty. So he pays a late-night visit to Dick's apartment.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083008
Comments: 30
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

Tim takes a picture, first.

He always takes a picture first, before he even climbs in through the window. This one is taken from the rooftop across the street, pointing at the window to Dick’s apartment. Through the lens of the camera, Tim can see him, lying in bed, partially covered by rumpled sheets. Dick’s all sprawled out on his stomach, limbs every which way, and the sheets are all tangled up in his legs. They’ve ridden up enough that it’s obvious Dick is completely naked- he always is, on nights like tonight. He’s illuminated by the lights of the city, streetlights and neon signs, and the frame of the window is clear in the picture, framing Dick’s body, making it clear it was taken by someone peeping in.

Tim takes a few more pictures from his vantage point across the street, enjoying the challenge of it. Trying to capture how beautiful Dick is, in such a shot. Trying to tell a story, about what’s happening, about what’s going to happen.

Tim finishes taking pictures- for now- and makes his way to Dick’s building. He climbs up to the window, and quietly goes about picking the lock and breaking in. Once he’s just inside, perched on the windowsill, he shuts the window tightly behind him.

And then, Tim waits.

He doesn’t make a move yet, just stays there, perfectly still, watching Dick in the dim light. Slowly, Tim’s alpha pheromones start to fill up the room, the heavy musk of an aroused alpha drifting off of him. Dick can smell it, even if he’s not aware of it right now. It’s the scent of a trusted alpha, a packmate, and it’ll soothe Dick’s unconscious brain, make him feel safe. Make him less likely to wake up, because his hindbrain knows he’s protected and loved. It’ll help to keep him under for this.

More than that, his body will start to respond. And sure enough, after about twenty minutes of waiting, Dick’s scent starts to change. It gets warmer and sweeter, reacting to Tim’s presence even in Dick’s sleep. The closed room is heavy with alpha scent at this point, and a new smell comes to join it- the heavenly sweet scent of omega slick.

Now it’s time.

Tim walks forward, carefully, quietly. He comes over to the bed and pulls the sheet up, just a bit, just enough to expose Dick’s dripping wet cunt. The sight sends a rush of heat through Tim, going straight to his cock. Dick just looks so pretty like this, fast asleep, perfectly relaxed, completely sopping wet just from Tim’s presence in the room. A perfect slutty little omega pussy, getting all wet for alpha cock.

Tim raises the camera again, taking a few more photos. He makes sure to arrange the sheet so it looks natural, like it’s just slipped up over Dick’s hips as he rolls about in his sleep. Like anyone could have seen this through the window, Dick’s soaking wet little cunt bared, just begging to be played with. So pretty, so vulnerable. The thought makes Tim shudder, and he palms at himself through his pants, where his cock is rock hard and aching.

Tim carefully sets the camera down, and crawls into the bed next to Dick. He waits for another moment, to see if Dick will react, but there’s no response. Dick’s too far under, lost to deep sleep and the calming fog of alpha pheromones still pouring off of Tim. That’s good. Neither of them want Dick to wake up for this.

Tim reaches out, finally touching Dick. He gets his hands in between Dick’s thighs and presses, gently easing his legs open, spreading his pussy open. It’s red and swollen and shiny wet from slick, and the sight makes Tim even harder. He picks up the camera again and takes a few pictures close up, getting a full view of Dick’s gorgeous cunt.

Tim starts rubbing his fingers against Dick’s folds, playing with them. He slips them into Dick’s entrance, and two fingers go easily, sliding deep into Dick’s wet cunt. Dick makes a soft little noise and shuffles a bit, but doesn’t wake up. It’s such a sweet noise, soft and needy, the kind of noise he only makes when he’s asleep like this. Tim rocks his fingers in Dick’s cunt, pressing forwards, starting to thrust. Dick still doesn’t wake up, just makes another tiny little whimpering noise, and the scent of his arousal gets even stronger, his cunt sending a little rush of slick all over Tim’s hand.

There’s no way he’s going to wake up now. Tim could do anything he wanted to Dick, like this. Normally, Dick is sharp as a knife, frighteningly competent and strong, quick in a fight and devastating in the field. Like this, Dick’s completely helpless and vulnerable, totally unconscious and pliant under Tim’s touch. Tim could use his body any way he wanted to, and Dick wouldn’t be able to stop him. He wouldn’t even know it happened, if Tim didn’t take pictures as evidence. Like this, Dick is completely at Tim’s mercy. The thought makes Tim shiver, makes his cock unbearably, painfully hard in his pants. The feeling of power rushes through him, dizzying and delicious, and Tim savors it, savors the feeling of having such utter power over Dick.

Finally, Tim pulls his cock out of his pants. He doesn’t bother to undress, just pulls them open and gets his cock out. He moves forwards and presses the very tip of his cock up against Dick’s entrance. He takes another picture, just like that. Tim pushes forwards ever so slightly, letting just the head of his cock into Dick’s sweet, wet, hot cunt. _Just the tip, Dickiebird,_ Tim thinks. Another picture, of the way his cock looks with Dick’s pussy spread around it.

Dick’s still fast asleep, eyes shut, heartbeat slow, but he makes another soft little noise, all plaintive omega, and his hips twitch just a little. It pushes Dick’s body back, pushing his cunt down onto Tim’s cock. Tim lets out a growl, low and aroused. _So that’s how it is. You that desperate for my cock, you little omega slut?_

Tim pushes in all the way. It feels so fucking good, Dick hot and wet and tight around him, cunt squeezing and clenching down on Tim’s cock like a damn vise, like it’s trying to keep Tim’s cock inside where it belongs. He takes one more picture like that, so Dick can see how good he looks, dead to the world from sleep with a fat alpha cock buried deep in his dripping wet pussy, the way his body is unconsciously pushing back for more, silently begging for it.

And then Tim starts to move. He sets up a rhythm, fucking steadily into Dick’s cunt. He’s not overly rough, but he’s not exactly gentle or careful, either. He knows from experience that Dick can take it, that he won’t wake up, that he’ll keep lying there, cunt dripping wet and little omega cock hard against his belly, taking Tim’s cock and loving it. Dick squirms in his sleep, cunt fluttering around Tim’s cock. The perfect little omega slut, a needy, desperate little whore, just needs to be fucked so _bad_ , even in his sleep.

Tim’s knot starts to grow, swelling up thick and fat inside of Dick’s tight little cunt, and Tim buries himself in Dick’s heat, grinding in little motions as his knot ties them together. Dick makes another soft, sleepy whimper, and Tim comes with a growl, filling Dick’s sweet pussy up with a nice big load of hot thick alpha come.

They stay like that for a long while, tied together, Dick still fast asleep, nothing but sweet contentment and arousal in his scent. Eventually Tim’s knot goes down, and he slips his cock out of Dick’s cunt.

Tim rolls Dick over, then, wanting to see his face. Dick looks so _happy_ like this, relaxed and pleased, and the sight warms something deep inside Tim’s chest.

Dick’s also still aroused, his little cock hard and red and drooling little drips of precome against his stomach. Tim eases his legs open some more, and then grabs his camera and takes a few more photos. These ones are gorgeous, come dripping out of Dick’s swollen, used cunt and onto his thighs, his tiny little baby omega cocklet on full display, his face a picture of pleasure, clearly fast asleep.

But Tim’s not done yet.

First, he takes a pillow and eases it underneath Dick’s hips, propping them up. Then, he slides two fingers between Dick’s folds, getting them all covered in Dick’s slick and his own come, getting them nice and wet. His hand starts to trail downwards, till he finds Dick’s pretty pink puckered asshole, already relaxed and starting to open from his arousal. Tim could use lube for this, but it’s so much better this way, coating Dick’s perfect, gorgeous ass in their combined scent, working it deep into his hole. One finger slides in easily, Dick all relaxed and ready for him, and then two. Tim works Dick’s hole open, careful not to hurt him, crooking his fingers towards Dick’s stomach and smirking at the way it makes Dick’s cock jump. Tim’s getting hard again too, turned on by the way Dick’s body accepts him so easily, the way Dick rocks onto Tim’s fingers in his sleep, like he’s begging to have his pretty ass pounded.

More pictures, definitely. Tim picks up the camera again, making sure to get a shot of his fingers in Dick’s ass, Dick’s cunt still leaking slick and come and dripping all over Tim’s hand.

Dick’s all warmed up by now, and so is Tim, cock completely hard again and so ready to be inside Dick’s tight little ass. He slides his fingers out and shoves his cock in, as deep as it can go. This time, Tim doesn’t waste any time, just gets to work on wrecking Dick’s pretty little ass. He fucks into Dick hard, chasing his own pleasure, just using Dick’s tight little asshole to make himself come and not even thinking about anything else. Dick, for his part, just takes it, unconscious and pliant, a pretty little sleeping fuckdoll. _That’s it. So good, Dick. My good fucktoy. Just stay asleep, and I’ll use you just like a cocksleeve, and you can’t even do anything about it._

Tim comes again with a low growl, knotting Dick’s ass and giving him another nice big load of come, this one shooting deep inside Dick’s asshole. Dick gives a noise like mewling, a helpless, needy little omega noise. Tim breathes heavy, shuddering as Dick clenches down on his knot. _Good omega. Milk my cock with your ass, get every drop of come out. Good bitch_.

Dick’s so hard now it looks painful, and his little cock must be aching, desperate to come. Tim doesn’t touch it, though. He doesn’t usually let Dick come like this, even though he easily could. No, he’s going to wait till the next day, till Dick is awake and can beg for permission, can beg his alphas to make it better. Tim slides two fingers into Dick’s dripping wet cunt, and Dick makes another noise, squeezing down. _That’s better, isn’t it. You need all your slutty little holes filled, don’t you. Don’t worry, we can fix that._

After Tim’s knot goes down, he pulls his cock and fingers out of Dick’s holes, despite Dick’s pathetic little protests, hips pushing forward, seeking friction in his sleep. Tim takes some pictures of Dick’s holes, which are looking thoroughly used. His ass looks positively ruined, gaping open and dripping come, and his pretty little cunt has been completely wrecked. It’s completely gorgeous.

Tim tucks himself away and zips up his pants. He’s almost done. There’s just one more thing he wants to do before he leaves, something he knows Dick will love, that will turn him into a desperate, submissive omega mess when he discovers it. Quietly, Tim opens Dick’s bedroom door. He slips into the next room and finds Dick’s safe. Then he proceeds to break into it, revealing Dick’s various vigilante supplies, his Nightwing costume, and his weapons. Tim finds what he was looking for, and closes and locks the safe back up.

Tim pads back into Dick’s room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. The whole room reeks of sex, alpha come and omega slick fresh and heavy in the air, the whole place heavy and musky with pheromones. Tim goes back over to the bed, where Dick is still lying sprawled out on his back, legs spread open, hips propped up on a pillow, still hard and dripping wet.

Tim pulls out the surprise he found in Dick’s safe. It’s Dick’s escrima sticks.

Tim pushes two fingers back into Dick’s ass, making sure he’s nice and loose for this, thrusting back and forth a few times. He takes one of the escrimas, and slowly, carefully works one blunt end into Dick’s hole. Once the tip is in, Dick’s hole stretched prettily around it, the rest of it goes easily, sinking into Dick’s ass. Next, Tim does the same with the other escrima in Dick’s cunt. This one is a little bit trickier, now that Dick’s ass is so full, the other escrima pushing against his cunt from the inside. But Dick takes it, only letting out a sleepy little noise as Tim stuffs his cunt full, spreading Dick’s holes open wide around his own weapons.

Tim sits back to admire his own handiwork. He picks up the camera again. It’d be a crime not to get this on camera, not to immortalize this moment. Dick’s escrimas are shoved deep into his holes, which are clearly stretched open to accommodate them, stuffing him nice and full. There’s come dripping out around them, leaking out of his holes and sliding down the weapons. His tiny little untouched cock is hard and positively drooling at the tip. And the expression on Dick’s face is one of pure bliss, as he sleeps on like an angel.

Tim slides the pillow out from under Dick’s hips, tossing it to the side. He pulls the sheet back over Dick’s body, tucks his camera safely into a jacket pocket, and quietly slips out the window, just as easily as he came in, locking it behind him. And Tim disappears into the night, just like he’d never been there at all. He leaves Dick there, dripping come, his own escrimas shoved deep in his holes. A little surprise for Dick to find in the morning.

Tim’s going to go find Jason. He has some pictures he needs to show him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the anon who commented asking for JayTim alpha/alpha action while looking at those pictures. If you're out there, anon, I hope you like it!

When Tim climbs in Jason’s window, Jason’s wide awake.

He’s sitting sprawled out on the couch, one arm sprawled over the back of it, and he raises an eyebrow at Tim as he comes in. “Back so soon?”

Tim raises an eyebrow right back. “You weren’t watching?”

Jason shakes his head. “Just barely got back from patrol. Had some things wanted doing tonight.”

“Too bad,” Tim says. “You missed a hell of a show.”

There’s a spark of interest in Jason’s scent at that. Tim wonders what he must smell like. Like sex, probably. Like himself and Dick, definitely. Like alpha and omega, all mixed together, the scent of come all over his hands.

Jason pats the couch cushion next to him. “Well come tell me about it, baby bird.”

Tim goes, sitting next to Jason. There’s excitement in Jason’s scent now, and Tim breathes it in deeply. “I can do one better. I have pictures.”

There’s a low little noise building in the back of Jason’s throat. “Show me.”

Tim pulls the camera out of his jacket. He turns it on and flips through the pictures. He finds one of his favorites from tonight, the one of both of Dick’s holes dripping come, looking thoroughly used. Tim shifts closer, till his and Jason’s shoulders are touching, so they can both look at the camera at the same time, and shows Jason the picture.

Jason takes a sharp inhale of breath. His scent spikes with alpha arousal, musky and dark. “Holy fuck.” He drops his arm down, wrapping it around Tim’s shoulders. “You got him good, baby bird.”

Tim hums in agreement. He flips to another photo. It’s a close-up of Tim’s cock buried deep inside of Dick’s dripping wet pussy, both of them covered in Dick’s slick. Jason growls appreciatively, the arousal in his scent growing.

“He was so good for me tonight,” Tim says. He flips to another photo, this one with his fingers in Dick’s ass, come dripping out of Dick’s cunt and all over Tim’s hand. “Such a perfect little fuckdoll. He makes these pretty little noises in his sleep, you know?”

Jason growls, palming at his cock through his pants with one hand. The other arm is still wrapped around Tim’s shoulders, and Jason pulls him in closer, till Tim is partially in his lap, his knees hooked over Jason’s legs. “Yeah, I do know. Did he wake up at all?”

“Nope,” Tim says. He flips to another picture. This one shows Dick lying in his bed, lit up by the dim lights of the city. He looks so sweet in this one. He’s naked, the bedsheets tangled around him, and he looks blissfully content, sleeping deeply. “He stayed asleep the whole time. Just like he was under a spell. God, Jay, he was so _needy_ for it. Even when he’s asleep, he’s such a pretty slut.”

Jason groans, rocking up against his own hand. “Tell me more.”

“He got so wet, Jay,” Tim tells him, flipping to a picture of exactly that, Dick’s dripping wet pussy exposed to the air. “I fucked him in both his holes and he still wanted more. Look how hard he was.” He shows Jason another picture, a close-up of Dick’s cock, looking achingly hard, and his cunt, which has drips of Tim’s come leaking out of it.

“God fucking damn,” Jason says. His scent is full of arousal now, hot and thick, and he’s thrusting up onto his own hand, the motion filthy and hot, and it makes Tim shudder, watching the way Jason touches himself through his jeans.

“But that’s not all,” Tim says. “He just needed to be full so bad. Even in his sleep. I could tell.”

“So what’d you do?” Jason asks, his voice rough and gravelly.

Tim smirks, and flips to the last photo he took, the one of Dick with his own escrima sticks shoved into his two holes, come and slick dripping down the handles. “I took care of him, of course. I filled our little bitch right up.”

Jason growls, and his scent spikes again as he stares at the picture on the camera in Tim’s hands. “Jesus fucking _Christ_.” He grabs Tim then and hauls him into his lap. Tim slides in, straddling Jason’s legs, and Jason pulls him in for a deep kiss, hot and filthy. Tim growls lowly, grinding against the bulge in Jason’s pants, and Jason growls right back, dark and aroused. “Sweet fuck, baby bird,” Jason growls out between kisses. “You’ve got a dirty little mind, you know that?”

“Damn right,” Tim says. He tucks the camera to one side, and moves back just slightly, enough that he can get his hands on Jason’s belt, undoing it and getting his pants open. “I wrecked him so good, Jay. Left him just like that, all ruined and used and full of my come, his slutty little omega holes stuffed full of his own weapons.”

Jason moans at those words, as Tim pulls his cock out of his pants and starts stroking it. “I’ll bet you did. Bet you gave it to that little bitch real good.” He rocks up into Tim’s hand, letting out a little growl. He meets Tim in another kiss, all teeth and tongue, fierce and rough and so fucking perfect. “You’re so fucking _good_ at that.”

Tim wraps one hand around the base of Jason’s cock, squeezing down hard on his knot where it’s starting to grow, pumping the shaft of it with his other hand. “I wanna watch you wreck him next time. Wanna take pictures of the two of you, get a picture of you fucking him while he sleeps.”

“God yes,” Jason growls out. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You like to watch, don’t you? Wanna watch me wreck Dick’s pretty little pussy, knot him up good and leave him all full of my come? Gonna peep through the window, Timmy? Gonna hide on a rooftop and get pictures of us just like that?”

Tim lets out a groan. Despite all odds, his own cock’s gotten hard again, and he rocks forwards in Jason’s lap as he works Jason’s cock, hand moving hard and fast now. “Fuck yeah, Jay, wanna watch, wanna see-”

“So good,” Jason gasps out. “So fucking hot, _fuck!_ ” Jason comes with a snarl, shooting hot thick ropes of come all over himself and all over Tim, coating their clothes in come. Tim locks his hands around Jason’s knot and squeezes, working him through it, locking his hands around it.

“Jay,” Tim says, breathless, grinding down onto Jason’s thighs, keeping his hands tight around Jason’s knot. “Fuck, Jay-”

Jason growls again. “You gonna come again? Come for me, baby bird, come in my lap, just like that, _fuck_ yeah.” Jason catches him in another kiss, fucking his tongue into Tim’s mouth, and Tim comes in his pants, seeing stars, moaning into Jason’s mouth.

“Fuckin hell,” Jason says, panting heavily as they break apart the kiss. Tim slumps forward, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. He keeps his hands where they are, Jason’s knot tied firmly in his grasp. Tim’s own knot is stuck inside his pants, and the front of his jeans is now entirely soaked with come, a mix of his own and Jason’s. “I can’t believe you used his fucking escrimas.”

Tim laughs softly into Jason’s shoulder. “You seemed to like it. And I know he will too.”

Jason gives a little noise of agreement. “Still, baby bird. You’re somethin the fuck else.”

Tim pulls back to look at him, and Jason’s got this look of pure affection on his face. It’s matched in his scent, which is full of pack-love and contentment. Tim leans in, and they kiss again, soft and sweet this time.

“You gonna stay till morning?” Jason asks.

“If you don’t mind,” Tim says.

“Not even a little bit,” Jason says. His arms wrap around Tim’s back, drawing him close in a warm hug. “You can sleep right here if you want to.”

Tim smiles and noses into the crook of Jason’s neck, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder, shifting his arms so he can keep his hands wrapped around Jason’s knot, pressed between their stomachs. He closes his eyes, letting himself be wrapped in Jason’s scent, in his warm, strong arms. “Sounds good to me.”

Jason gives a deep rumble, an alpha’s purr. Tim answers him, with his own rumbling purr, relaxing in Jason’s lap. And that’s the last thing Tim remembers before he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim’s in his office at Wayne Enterprises the next day when he gets the call.

Once he sees who it is, he leans back in his chair and answers the phone.

“Yes?”

On the other end of the line, Dick makes a pathetic little whimpering noise. It’s music to Tim’s ears, and he shudders, his cock growing hard, starting to make a bulge in the front of his suit pants.

“Oh hello there, sleeping beauty,” Tim says, his voice dropping low. “Did somebody just wake up?”

Dick lets out a high-pitched whine. “ _Alpha_. Alpha, they’re so _big_.”

“Is that so? I thought they fit perfectly,” Tim replies. “You were so wet last night, baby. Your little holes were just _begging_ to have something big in them.”

Dick keens at that, and the sound goes straight to Tim’s cock. “Alpha, may I touch myself? May I come?”

Tim groans, palming at himself through his pants. “You want that, omega? Want me to let you come like this? Want to get yourself off with your own escrima sticks deep in your holes?”

“Yes, alpha, please,” Dick begs. “May I come with my holes all stuffed full? Please, alpha, may I?”

Tim breathes in, eyes falling shut, leaning back in his chair, focusing on the sounds of Dick’s breathing, his pretty little whimpers. “No.”

Dick whines, long and high, sounding positively devastated. It just makes Tim chuckle, quiet and dark.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Tim says. “You’re going to be a good bitch for me. You’re going to keep those sticks shoved in your slutty little omega holes until I get off of work. And if you’re very good and keep them inside you until I come home, maybe I’ll let you come.”

Dick makes a broken noise, like a sob. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good bitch,” Tim praises. “That’s a good fucktoy, doing as you’re told.” He’s rewarded with a pathetic little mewling noise, and Tim grins with satisfaction and sadistic pleasure.

“But alpha, what if they slip out?” Dick whimpers. “They’ll slip out if I walk.”

Tim rubs at his cock again, slowly. “Stand up, baby.” Dick makes a protesting little noise, but Tim presses on. “Clench down hard on them, and stand up for me. Then go to your dresser and get a nice tight pair of panties. Those’ll help you keep those sticks in your holes.”

“Yes, alpha,” Dick says, high-pitched and breathless. There’s a little shuffling noise. “ _Oh_.”

“You being good, sweetheart?” Tim asks.

“Y-yeah,” Dick stutters. “I’m getting the panties on.”

“Good,” Tim purrs. “Send me a picture.”

“Yes, alpha,” Dick whimpers.

Tim waits, idly stroking his cock through the fabric of his suit pants. After a few minutes, his phone chimes, and Tim looks at the picture Dick sent.

It’s fucking _obscene_. Dick’s lying on the bed with his legs spread, and he’s wearing a pair of bright green panties, made of some shiny, stretchy material. They’re devastatingly tight on his perfect ass, and stretched over his hard cock, which is just peeking out the top. There’s also two firm, round bulges pressing against the fabric of the panties, where the escrima sticks are still buried deep inside of Dick.

Tim lets out a pleased rumble, holding the phone back up to his ear. “Good bitch.”

“Thank you alpha,” Dick says, still sounding high-pitched and needy, all submissive omega.

“I want to see you just like that when I get home,” Tim says. “Don’t put on anything except those panties.”

Dick lets out another soft keen. “Yes, alpha.”

Tim hangs up the phone. Better get back to work. He wants to finish this up as soon as possible. There’s something good waiting for him at the end of this day.

**…**

Tim opens the front door to Dick’s apartment, and he’s immediately hit by the smell of omega arousal. It’s completely covering the room, like Dick’s been desperately turned on all day.

“Tim!” Dick says, coming around the corner. “You’re back!”

Dick looks a sight. He’s still just in those obscenely tight little Robin-green panties, just like Tim asked. He’s all flushed, his chest and his cheeks looking warm. And there’s an unmistakable damp patch on the front of his panties, like his cunt and cock have been leaking for hours.

Tim gives a low, dark, alpha purr, dropping into a nearby armchair. “Hi there, omega. Did you miss me?”

Dick drops to his knees at Tim’s feet, looking up at him and begging with his pretty blue eyes. “Yes,” Dick admits, biting his lip.

Tim catches Dick’s chin in his hands, tilting his head back to look at him. “Were you a good bitch today?”

Dick shudders, his whole body convulsing, and the sweet smell of omega arousal gets stronger than ever, a rush of it pulsing into the air. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good,” Tim purrs. “Then I think you deserve a reward.” Tim unbuttons his suit jacket, letting it fall open. Then he undoes his fly, pulling his cock out and giving it a few strokes. “Come here and suck my cock, baby.”

Dick moves forwards eagerly, swallowing Tim’s cock down. Tim gives out a groan and grabs Dick’s the back of Dick’s head, getting a fistful of hair and pushing Dick’s mouth up and down his cock. “That’s it. Good bitch. Good little fucktoy, letting me use your throat.”

Dick moans around the cock in his mouth, his hips bucking forward uselessly against the air. Tim starts to rock his hips up, fucking down Dick’s throat in rough, deep thrusts. “Good omega. Take alpha’s cock, just like that. Let me use your mouth while your other holes are all stuffed full.”

Tim’s been thinking about this all day, ever since he got that phone call. Since before that, really. Ever since he left Jason’s place to go to work, early this morning, he’s been thinking about what he did to Dick last night, what he wanted to do when he finally got his hands on Dick again. And now he’s here, still in a full suit and tie, tired after a long day of work, his cock surrounded by the plush wet heat of Dick’s mouth, thrusting deep down his throat, and it’s so fucking perfect.

“Good bitch,” Tim growls, and Dick whines in response, somewhat muffled by the way Tim slams deep down his throat. Tim’s knot is starting to swell, and he pushes as far as he can go into Dick’s mouth. “Gonna knot your mouth, omega. Gonna use your throat like my own personal fucktoy.”

Dick can only whimper, making these gorgeous choked little noises around Tim’s knot as it swells up wide, stretching out his cheeks. Tim comes with a growl, and Dick swallows over and over around his cock, drinking down every last drop of come.

Tim lets his head fall back against the armchair, petting Dick’s hair. “Good boy.”

At the praise, Dick gives a little shiver, and Tim can smell the fresh shock of arousal running through them. They stay like that until Tim’s knot goes down, and then Tim slips his cock out of Dick’s mouth. He lets Dick catch his breath for a moment, panting and gasping on his knees at Tim’s feet, before reaching down to pull Dick up into his lap.

Dick comes up easily, straddling Tim’s legs, and they meet in a kiss, long and deep and filthy. Dick grabs Tim by the tie and pulls, tugging him in close. Tim slips one hand between Dick’s leg and rubs at the wet fabric of the panties. He taps on the escrima stick in Dick’s cunt, and Dick lets out a beautiful little whine.

“Alpha,” Dick gasps between kisses. “Alpha, please?”

Tim lets out a pleased alpha growl. “Yeah, baby. You’ve been a good omega bitch for alpha today. Time for your reward.”

Dick keens, desperate, needy, submissive omega, the best noise Tim’s ever heard. Tim scoops him up and carries him into the bedroom, laying him out on the bed, just like he had the night before, tucking a cushion under his hips so he can get access to both holes.

Dick looks up at him with these hopeful, begging eyes. Tim takes off his tie and shrugs out of his suit jacket, dropping them to the floor. He comes to kneel between Dick’s legs, leans forwards over him and grabs hold of the panties. Dick lifts his hips up so he can get them off, and Tim peels off the tight panties, sliding them down Dick’s legs.

The view between Dick’s legs is devastating. The sticks are still buried within him, and the ends are soaked with fluids. Dick’s little holes must be getting sore, stretched out wide around the thick escrima sticks.

“Oh, look at you,” Tim says. He reaches forwards and grabs the escrima in Dick’s ass, gently tugging it towards him, and then slowly pushing it back in. He grabs the one in Dick’s cunt and does the same, starting to fuck him with both sticks at the same time, fucking them in and out of Dick’s holes in tandem.

Dick lets out a strangled noise, and his cock jumps against his belly, drooling precome all over. “Oh, _fuck_. Oh, god, _alpha_.”

“Good bitch,” Tim says roughly. “What a good boy.”

“Alpha,” Dick gasps, as Tim fucks him harder with the escrimas, giving him rough, punishing thrusts. “Alpha, what did you do to me last night?”

Tim lets out a dark, pleased little laugh. “You wanna know, baby? You want to know what I did to you, my little sleeping beauty?” He rocks the sticks up, rubbing them over that spot inside of Dick, and Dick fairly screams in pleasure, his hands fisting tightly onto the sheets. “Or do you wanna see the pictures? You have no idea, do you. You have no idea what I did to you last night. It could have been _anything_.”

Dick shudders at that idea, clenching down hard on the sticks as Tim fucks him with them, and Tim keeps going. “I think I’ll let you wonder. I think I’ll let you wonder, if he left me with these sticks inside my holes, what else did he put inside of me? What else did he fuck my little holes with?”

Dick lets out a beautiful whine, his hips bucking up to meet Tim’s thrusts. “Alpha,” Dick cries out. “Alpha, may I come, please let me come, _Alpha_!”

“Come for me,” Tim growls out. He slips both sticks into one hand, fucking Dick steadily with them, and reaches with the other to grab Dick’s cock and stroke it. “Come for me, my perfect omega, that’s it-”

“Alpha!” Dick wails, and comes hard, his whole body shaking, cock spraying all over Tim’s hand and his own stomach.

“So good,” Tim purrs. “So good for me, Dick, so perfect.”

Dick collapses back against the bed, eyes closed, panting heavily. Gently, carefully, Tim works the escrima sticks out of Dick, then tosses them to one side. Dick reaches up and makes grabby hands at him, and Tim smiles. He lies down on the bed next to Dick and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. Dick snuggles in, nuzzling his head into Tim’s chest and grabbing on tightly. Tim kisses the top of his head softly. They stay like that for a long moment, Tim gently stroking Dick’s shoulder with his thumb, as Dick catches his breath.

After a long while, Dick opens his eyes, raising his head to blink up at Tim. “Hey.”

“Hey there,” Tim says. “You doing alright?”

Dick nods, humming happily. “So good.” He wriggles in Tim’s arms, cuddling back into Tim’s shoulder.

“Good,” Tim says. “You were so good for me today, baby.”

“I loved it,” Dick mumbles into Tim’s shirt. “It was a lot. In the good way.”

Tim smiles down at him. “Okay, good.”

Dick yawns into Tim’s shirt. “Can I have a few more minutes?”

“Of course,” Tim says, petting Dick lovingly. “Take all the time you need.”

Dick smiles, and the scent of happiness and pack-love drifts off him. “Love you, Timmy.”

Tim can’t help but smile back down at him. “Love you too, Dickie.” They stay just like that, cuddled close in Dick’s bed, Tim petting Dick absentmindedly, breathing in his sweet scent.

After a while, Tim’s phone chimes with a text, and he slips a hand into his pocket to grab it.

Jason: _I’m never gonna look at Dick’s escrimas the same ever again_

Tim snorts. He looks up at the security camera in the corner of the ceiling, which has a little light that’s currently lit up green. Tim gives a little wave at the camera with the hand holding the phone.

Dick looks up at him, raising his eyebrows in question, and Tim tilts the phone over to show him the text.

Dick laughs delightedly, rolling off of Tim and flat onto his back, then waves up at the camera, beaming. “Oh, I hope not,” Dick says. “That’s gonna be _funny_.”

Tim laughs too, grinning over at Dick.

Me: _You probably shouldn’t have told him that_

Jason: _ah fuck_

Tim shows Dick the phone again, and Dick grins right back at him. “Yeah, we’re never letting him forget that.”

“I don’t think anybody’s going to forget that,” Tim says. “And if they do, we’ll have pictures to remind us.”

Dick’s eyebrows go all the way up. “You really took pictures, baby bird?”

Tim blushes. “Yep.”

“Oh, you are showing me those later,” Dick tells him, and Tim nods. Dick sits up, grabs one of his escrima sticks, and frowns at it. “You might owe me a new set of these.”

“Worth it,” Tim says, and Dick positively cackles.

“Yeah it was,” Dick agrees, dropping the escrima back onto the blanket, rolling out of bed and stretching his arms high. “You want some dinner? You came straight from work, yeah?”

“Yeah. I was in a bit of a hurry,” Tim admits. Dick giggles at that, and Tim just has to smile back at him. “Dinner would be great.”

“C’mon, then,” Dick says. “Let’s go get some.” He walks across to the closet and starts getting dressed. Tim starts doing the opposite, shrugging out of his sweaty, come-covered suit pants and button down, then grabs jeans and a t-shirt out of his drawer to start changing into. Tim’s phone chimes again, and he picks it up off the bed.

Jason: _have a good night, you two_

Jason: _take care of him, yeah?_

The little light on the security camera in the corner switches from green to red, and Tim smiles down at his phone.

Me: _will do_

Me: _love you_

Jason: _love you too, baby bird_

“Hurry up, I’m hungry!” Dick calls from the living room.

“Coming!” Tim calls back. He slides his phone into his pocket and heads out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> If you have ideas/prompts/requests for this verse, please tell me all about them!


End file.
